Assumptions
by RundownWorlds
Summary: She didn't expect a grand confession but she at least expected one
1. The start

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Author: RundownWorlds

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NaruSaku

Timeline: Post-war

Summary: She didn't expect a grand confession but she at least expected one

* * *

_**Assumptions**_

* * *

Surrounded by tomes and a mountain of paperwork, Sakura rubs her forehead for the umpteenth time. She respects Tsunade but sometimes she can't help but think about stealing her stash of sake as a revenge for leaving her all this bullshit.

Being the newly appointed head of Konoha Hospital and Tsunade's (illegal) secretary was taking a toll to her mental strength. She grimaces when she thinks about how the paperworks will be like when Naruto finally becomes Hokage.

She did not sign up for this at all... or maybe she did the moment she started rooting for Naruto's dream. Sakura sighs, she's pretty sure Naruto has zero knowledge when it comes to political affairs. He's good at speeches though or if that fails maybe he can rasengan everyone's asses, but that would mean more work for her. As the head medic it's her job to heal assholes, her predicament sucks. And while she daydreams of future Hokages and headaches, her current pain in the ass is still sitting on her desk untouched.

She sensed someone rushing towards her office, the thundering footfalls were hard to miss. Probably a nurse with a request for her to attend to an emergency, or, if she's lucky, a surprise half day off courtesy of her lovely staff. But that's almost as impossible as Sasuke suddenly improving his sense of fashion.

"Sakura-san!"

The urgency in the junior nurse's voice alerts Sakura. She quickly sits up and slightly hits her desk causing a few papers to fall. Cursing under her breath, she looked at the nurse intently, a sign for the nurse to continue speaking.

"N-Naruto-san is here! He said he needs to see you urgently!" the nurse, Yui as written on her nametag, pants. As the head of Konoha Hospital she should consider investing in a lift or two.

"Thank you, Yui. I'll see him right away. By the way, here are the list of patients that would need the senior nurses' attention at level 3. Please tell them to look at the list carefully and not miss anyone. Thank you again." Sakura smiled at her and waved her off. She needs sake right now.

"I'll see to it Sakura-san!" Yui almost saluted to her before remembering where she was, instead she stands still, oozing out respect for Sakura before scurrying away to the third floor.

Sakura grins, one of the reasons she likes this position is that people are treating her with so much respect and admiration that if she can turn it all to cash she'll be one of the richest, if not the third richest, Konoha citizen.

She mutters how much of an idiot Naruto is before slowly walking out of her office.

* * *

"Sakura-chan you're so slow! What if I was dying? Not that you won't be able to heal me when I'm only a second away from death but a little urgency in your steps would make a difference!"

"You're so loud the whole Konoha will have some hearing deficiency someday. In any case, if it's really urgent you'd either come in from my office's window, have Kakashi drag your beaten up body through my window, or have some anbu suddenly appearing at my window. And next time try not to scare off my nurses with your 'urgent' situations, I swear she'll have a heart attack trying to run up those stairs." Sakura really needs a drink. Or some meds for her worsening headache, maybe it's because of Naruto's ridiculously orange outfit or just Naruto himself.

"Well, make sure you don't lock your windows? Anyway it is urgent! Ichiraku has a special offer only for today and we absolutely have to come. I'll pay for our meals this time around, I've saved enough for the offer and please Sakura-chan?"

Sakura can practically see the exclamation points spewing out of Naruto's mouth. If this idiot doesn't calm down she'll inject him with a healthy dose of xanax. But one of the things that she loves about Naruto is that he's spontaneous; and it's contagious. And this time he'll be payi- wait. He's paying?

"No half-half bullshit? Are you sure? This would be the first time, I mean sure there's a promo and all but what's the occasion?" She highly doubts it, she expects Naruto to ask her if she can lend him some cash. He's sweet but he's also a moron.

"Are you doubting me?"

"Yes."

"Wha- That hurts Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's pout doesn't really affect her but she plays along with it anyway. Because, hey, how many people can make a hero pout? One. Because only she can make him pout. She does a little victory pose in her head because hell yeah she's awesome. And gloating out loud doesn't suit her.

"But seriously, I'll be paying. It's our first official date after all!"

And Sakura's little victory dance comes to a sudden halt as she blushes furiously (about what she's not sure). Like a teenage girl whose senpai finally noticed her. Except Naruto is not her senpai, and she's standing there in her standard doctor's outfit with the ability to pummel any senpai to death.

Not schoolgirl-ish at all.

* * *

She has to admit, this is a nice change of pace.

The hospital has been so busy lately, and her paperworks are piling up so much that she almost forgot how to relax. And Naruto is paying. For once. The only thing distracting her right now is the murmurs of other diners.

"Naruto, I suggest slowing down. You're at your fifth bowl and it's only a matter of time before you start choking if you keep up that pace." She looks on with mild irritation.

"But I can't help it… it's so gooood." He sighs and continues stuffing his face with ramen almost instantly.

He looks so contented that she wanted to laugh. She looks at Naruto with fondness, _and mild disgust_, because no matter what comes their way, Naruto and Ichiraku ramen are inseparable. If possible, she thinks he'll marry the building, or the ramen.

The murmurings are starting to piss her off though. Can't people just mind their own business? Sure Naruto is making loud slurping noises and bowls of ramen surround him but they should at least focus on their own food.

Okay screw that, they have every reason to stare. Naruto in all his ramen glory is a sight to behold. A disturbing sight to behold.

"Ah, Naruto. A date with your lady love I see. I trust you'll be paying this time round?"

Sakura decided to humour Teuchi. The old man actually used the term 'lady love'. She bites back a remark about his age, she respects the old man.

"Shows how old you already are! And yeah I'm paying"

Sakura should give Naruto a lesson in shutting up your trap about certain things if he wants to be a Hokage.

"The best ramens come from chefs who've honed the art from years of experience!" Teuchi laughs as he places down another bowl of ramen in front of the ramen annihilator.

"Teuchi-san deserves respect Naruto. By the way Teuchi-san... where is Ayame-san? It's rare to see you serving ramen instead of making them. Especially since Naruto is here."

She hears a muffled hey from Naruto and proceeds to ignore him. Teuchi smiles at the two of them. Like he's in on something that Sakura has no idea of. She brushes off the idea and smiles back at Teuchi.

"She's in the kitchen washing some dishes. It seems like Naruto is using all of them up. Ah, I need to go back to the kitchen too. I need to cook up some more of my amazing ramen, you know? Well, enjoy your date lovebirds! And try not to choke on your food Naruto, people would think I added a rock inside."

Teuchi-san is funny but he has horrible nicknames for people. Cheesy and horrible. Sakura wanted to correct him about the lovebirds part because Naruto might be paying for their date but they're definitely not lovebirds! Unfortunately for her, Teuchi already disappeared into his magnificent kitchen before Sakura can gather her wits.

"Umm… Sakura-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura sighed exasperatedly. She should have expected this.

"Can we split the bill? I didn't bring enough cash." Naruto gave her a sheepish grin.

Really, she should've expected this.

* * *

_Author's note: Initially I wanted this to be a oneshot but it's multi-chap now. Made some minor changes. Will update every Friday. Please leave a review so that we'll know what to work on. Thanks!_


	2. Delusions

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Author: RundownWorlds

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NaruSaku

Summary: She didn't expect a grand confession but she at least expected one

* * *

**_Assumptions_**

* * *

Sakura shifted the papers in her arms, she could smell alcohol coming out from the Hokage's office. She shakes her head and made her way inside the office where Tsunade's is. Her first few months working under a drunk Tsunade had her constantly worrying that her master might be drowning her stress in sake. As it turned out, she's just drunk off booze for the hell of it.

She huffs at her naivety.

"Sakura! I've got papers!"

Ahh, the blasted paperworks. The bane of her existence. It's as if Tsunade assigned her to political duties and Shizune was assigned to take care of her sake needs (and her ever growing debt). She's just thankful that Shizune would never fail to help her, she doesn't know what she'll do without her.

There are times when she wants to hit Tsunade on her head with all the political nonsense she puts her in but she'd have hell to pay. It's not worth the trouble.

"Shishou, here are the documents you need to sign. Please make sure you're sober enough to sign them."

She does not want a repeat of last time, she cringes at the memory.

"I'm not yet drunk! Just a little tipsy. And I give you permission to sign them Sakura!"

"With all due respect, you're so drunk you're mistaking Tonton for me."

Tsunade was was looking at the piglet instead of her, how insulting. Sakura grits her teeth, is she a mini Ino now? Is she short and fat? Tonton turned her head towards her so fast, Sakura thinks she'll get a whiplash. The pig stared her down as if she heard what Sakura was thinking. Sakura gulped. She felt a little guilty (and creeped out) and gave Tonton an apologetic smile, Tonton gave a nod acceptance.

Sighing in relief, Sakura focused back on Tsunade.

"And that's forgery, Tsunade-sama."

She has her name to uphold. And Suna elders to avoid.

"Aw don't worry! Your boyfriend will talk you out of trouble!"

She was not aware that she has a boyfriend, she would like to meet said non-existent guy. Tsunade is drunk as fuck. Shizune should stash her sake someplace the drunkard won't be able to find. And soon, because the woman is starting to have delusions. Sakura doesn't even want to know where she got the idea from.

"I do _not_ have a boyfriend and I don't want to get myself in trouble. Once is enough, shishou."

"Watcha talkin 'bout? I never got you in trouble and you're practically married to the village idiot."

"Shishou!"

She knows who Tsunade is talking about. Hell, everyone knows who the village idiot is. The nickname will be stuck with him forever even if he saved the world. She frowns at Tsunade. She doesn't even know if Natuto still feels the same way about her! They're not together for goodness sake. She felt heat creeping up her face and she was damn sure Tsunade won't miss it. Tsunade would not cease to make fun her even if the woman was on the brink of death.

"Give me them papers and off you go!" Tsunade laughed at her apprentice's redding face.

Sakura gave her master a disapproving look knowing exactly what was going through her mind. She is not blushing. Though pissed, Sakura gently placed the documents on the Hokage's desk. She has learnt not to anger Tsunade with her temper tantrums. The first female Hokage has the worst temper after all.

Tsunade hands Sakura the paperwork of the day and dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"Say hi to your boy toy!" Sakura blushes even more, Tsunade is incredibly embarrassing.

She sticks her tongue out at Tsunade, turns on her heels and bolts out of the Hokage's office. Sakura could hear master's guffaws down the hallway and she couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Sakura loves Tsunade in all her drunken glory.

* * *

Sakura brushed off Tsunade's comment. She was a little flustered but who wouldn't be when their mother figure just insinuated that Sakura has a thing with her best friend. She concludes Tsunade, when drunk, is stupid. But she has no time to dwell on trivial things while in the hospital, especially when she's staring at the door of room 403.

She takes in a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open.

* * *

The cardiac monitor filled the silence of the hospital room. The rhythmic beeping would calm her and frighten her depending on the situation she's in. But it would always bring her back to the harsh reality.

Sakura looked at the frail old man lying on the hospital bed. The things he was hooked on was a reminder of the fragility of life. She walked over to his side and caressed his right cheek. Sakura could feel every breath the man exhales, he's still with her.

And as softly as she could, Sakura whispered words only he can hear.

"I want to stay by your side longer... but I have to go now, Otou-san. I will see you again tomorrow."

He doesn't give any indication that he heard it. Sakura clenched her teeth and fights back a tear. She touched her lips against his forehead as if this will be the last time she sees him. Because no one knows what tomorrow will bring, no one can stop time.

And no one can change the war.

* * *

The rest of her day was uneventful. Sakura found herself back in her office, poring over patients' records and deciding which patients would be prioritised. She needs to research on some of the cases, delegate tasks and review the hospital protocol. There was a lot to be done and-

"Sakura-san?"

Her musings were cut short.

Yui is like her assistant now. The messenger of Sakura Haruno. Of course she didn't expect her to, but Yui is pretty insistent to assist Sakura with her work, no matter how small the job is. Sakura has grown rather fond of the girl.

"What is it Yui?"

"Naruto-san is waiting for you. It's not urgent but I think he wants you to know that he's waiting." She still emits that aura of respect for Sakura.

Sakura checks the clock that she positioned on the wall opposite her. She's always too into her work that she forgets it's already the end of the day. She should get an alarm instead. She bites her lower lip while running through a list in her head, making sure that she didn't miss anything that she has to do today. Once she has assured herself that she did everything she ought to do she releases her lower lip and looks back to Yui.

"Sakura-san?"

"I'll be with him in a moment. You should go back home and rest too. We had a very busy day today and I know you're exhausted."

With a bow of gratitude, Yui left her office.

Sakura doesn't really know when it started, but Naruto waiting for her shift to end has become like a routine. She expected him to be there at the end of the day, except when he's on missions. Even then, Naruto would wait for her the very day he comes back to Konoha no matter how exhausted he is. They'll get ramen and talk about their day, events that they have missed because the other is away. It all felt so natural.

Sakura waited for the soft click of the door as it shut before she started packing her things. She filed the papers on her desk, placing books back on their shelves by the wall. When everything was back in order, she too left her office. She shouldn't keep Naruto waiting.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I swear you get slower every time. What's the hold up? Not that I'm complaining." Naruto looked at her intently and frowned.

"If you didn't want to wait you should've just gone back home."

She gave him a deadpan look and it only made Naruto laugh. She harumphs and calls him an idiot and Naruto laughed harder while he tried to apologise. She smiled at him fondly and after a good minute or two his laughter finally died down.

"Wanna grab some ramen?"

"Does your body digest anything else?"

"I think it gave up on other types of food a long time ago."

Sakura sighed and bonked him lightly on the head. But Sakura being Sakura, hitting lightly means it's pretty hard.

"Ow! Owww! Sakura-chan! I was just kidding! We could eat some teriyaki instead if you want to." Naruto gave her the thumbs up pose that oddly reminded her of Rock Lee. She snickered.

"Nah, I wanted some ramen too."

Naruto made a fake gasp of shock, he faked concern and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. Sakura can feel heat creeping up her face, Tsunade's words suddenly echoing in her brain.

"You feel hot… you should rest more Sakura-chan."

"Sh-shut up! Let's just go okay?"

Naruto grinned at her and Sakura shoved imaginary Tsunade back to the darkest corners of her mind. Where inner Sakura resides along with stupid things meant to be forgotten.

"And Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Even if it takes you forever, I'll still wait for you."

* * *

_Author's note: I'm kinda pissed at the teaser trailer of Naruto: The last. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell us what you think, leave a review!_


	3. Flowers and Surprises

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Author: RundownWorlds

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NaruSaku

Summary: She didn't expect a grand confession but she at least expected one

* * *

_**Assumptions**_

* * *

Her heart was hammering against her chest.

Just the thought of Naruto last night sends shivers down her spine. And it's not good for her, especially not when it's already afternoon.

"Inoooo!"

"Stop whining forehead!"

Sakura huffed at Ino, she's outgrown her forehead but the nickname will be stuck with her forever. Ino continued to inspect her flowers closely behind the counter, not even giving a side glance at Sakura.

Flowers to Ino are like medicine to Sakura. But even in her full concentration glory, Sakura is sure that the pig is listening to her. After all, Ino won't be Ino if she doesn't listen to gossip. Or to Sakura.

"Am not! I just- I just don't know what to do, pig… He looked so cool and sincere and I… I… Ugh, this is all Naruto's fault!"

Ino snorted and Sakura glared at her.

"Forehead, you are many things and apparently 'dense' is one of it."

Sakura crossed her arms and looked like she was about to throw another tantrum inside Ino's flower shop. Ino laughed at the thought. She takes care of her flowers well but the prettiest of them all looks like she's about to blow a fuse. Ah… young love.

Ino lets out a little 'Hah!' when she's finally satisfied with her work. She finally looks at Sakura, who currently still has her arms crossed, unknowingly staring down a poor red tulip while she's lost in her fogged up brain and messed up heart.

"You'll scare my customers away."

"Oh, please. Customers will come in because I'm-"

"He's always been serious about you, you know?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, she wasn't expecting that. Ino suddenly sounds so serious that it frightens her. Is it that important? Of course it's important, her relationship with Naruto is on the line. What's her relationship with Naruto though? What exactly is on the line? It's all so confusing, and when Sakura doesn't have an answer, she deflects.

"Are we talking about the same person here? Because serious and Naruto shouldn't be in one sentence."

"Who else are we supposed to talk about? Sasuke?"

"Let's not bring that part of our life up." Both girls shudders.

If there's one thing that Sakura and Ino would agree on, it's that their crush on Sasuke is ridiculously stupid. But the rivalry between them sure was fun. Ino looks at her like she's going inside Sakura's brain and when Ino interrogates, she answers.

"Do you think he meant it literally?"

Sakura pursed her lips. Ino finds it cute, it reminds her of little Sakura who hides behind her bangs. Little Sakura who knows she can always depend on Ino. And Ino would never fail to defend her, be there for her, no matter what comes their way. Ino smiled, Sakura probably doesn't realise what flower she's holding right now.

"Hmm… you're the smart one, you can figure it out on your own. And don't sweat the small stuff or wrinkles would start residing on your adorable forehead!" Ino grinned, teasing Sakura is one of her favourite past times. Teasing her about Naruto makes it even better.

"You're always so helpful."

"Why, thank you. It's one of the many skills a kunoichi my calibre posses."

"Just what skill are we talking about here."

Ino threw a freshly cut stem at Sakura and she dodges it effortlessly. Sakura places the flower she's holding back in it's place and dips her hand in one of Ino's flower buckets, effectively getting her hand wet. She sticks her tongue out, pulls out her hand and aims it at Ino. A flick of her wrist sends droplets of water flying towards Ino. Ino lets out a surprised shriek and retaliated by throwing more cut stems at Sakura. Both girls laughed and continued their antics until they heard the chimes of the flower shop as someone walks in. Ino whips her head towards the door and greets the customer with a bright smile.

"Welcome! To Yamanaka's flower... shop... oh… it's just you."

Ino dropped her customer service smile and threw the last stem at Sakura without looking at her. It hits Sakura square on the face.

"What the!"

"That actually hit you?"

Ino and Naruto tried to hold in their laughter but failed.

And now Sakura is looking at two blonde dorks laughing their asses off at her expense. She flicks water at both of them in an attempt to stop them. She should've known by now that it wouldn't work on dumb blonds.

"So other than witnessing one of Sakura's infamous embarrassing moments, what are you here for, Naruto?

Ah, leave it to Ino to ask the most important questions in life while bringing up her many failures. Sakura throws the last stem back at Ino and Ino catches it between her pointer and middle finger. Ino smirked, Sakura glared.

"I was looking for Sakura-chan. And, hey, what do you mean it's just me? I'm still your customer!"

"Oh, so you'll be buying flowers today?"

"What if I am?"

"Prove it."

"Can you guys calm down for a sec?"

Sakura's not sure which is more annoying, that she got hit by a stem or that the two in front of her are bickering over something stupid. Come to think of it, Ino might actually be on to something here. If Naruto takes the bait, she would've made a sale. Sakura feels a sense of pride for Ino's cunningness.

"A bouquet of twelve white carnations!"

Ino clicks her tongue and keys his order. She grinned at Sakura and Sakura can only smile proudly at her. Ino can be a really good con artist.

"So who are these for?" Ino asks as she arranges the carnations in the best way possible.

"For Sakura-chan of course."

And the pink haired girl blushed the shade of her hair. Ino stopped her musings and looked at Naruto then Sakura, who is still blushing. Ino smiled genuinely.

"But of course, here you go. This should be around the time you'll drag off Sakura to who knows where right?"

Naruto grins at her, takes the bouquet and grabs Sakura's hand.

"You know us well! Let's go Sakura-chan, there's something I wanna show you. See ya around Ino!"

"Wait Naruto. What. Ino!"

Sakura sputters as Naruto tried to pull her along with him while holding the bouquet in his other hand tightly, which made it look like he's holding onto the flowers for strength. Ino laughed at the sight, Sakura struggling to stand in place and Naruto bringing her closer to him inch by inch.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Stop pulling! Where are we going anyway?"

"If I stop pulling you'd just stay here. And it's a surprise! Let's go!"

With one last tug, Sakura was sent careening towards Naruto's chest. Her head hitting just below Naruto's collarbone. Naruto quickly apologises as Sakura rubbed her forehead. Ino raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Graceful."

"We really have to go now Sakura-chan, I promise it's worth the trouble. Ah, and here I bought this bouquet for you, but I guess you already know that… haha..."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by his blunder. Sakura looks at him exasperatedly, takes the fresh white carnations from him and grins. Ino can see the light blushes gracing their face and wonders when it all started.

"Fine. Just stop pulling. My forehead can only take so many hits in one day."

"Sorry! Sorry! We'll be going now Ino!"

"Whatever, just go already, you're disturbing the peace here."

Ino laughs at her own joke as Naruto pulls Sakura out of her shop, so much for requesting not to pull. She blows her fringe away from her face and looked at the flower Sakura was holding a while ago.

"Sunflower and white carnations. How predictable."

* * *

"Naruto, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

She's aware that Naruto hasn't let go of her hands yet and she can feel the familiar heat creeping up her neck.

"It's a surprise, Sakura-chan, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"No duh. At least give me a hint?"

Sakura poked his cheek and Naruto grins at her. She looks expectantly at Naruto, waiting for him to at least give her an idea on where he's planning to go. She likes guessing games, and this one is no different.

"It would take your breath away."

"The training ground?"

"Seriously?"

"It's you we're talking about after all."

Naruto pouts at her and she laughs.

"You just have to see it to believe it. I promise you you'll like it."

"And what if I don't?"

"I've never broken a promise before, have I?"

She blushed and nudged Naruto roughly. Sakura teases him that this might be the first time and Naruto swears that there will never be a first time when it comes to broken promises. He mentions how he fulfilled the promise of a lifetime and Sakura jokes about maybe he should've promised her that Sasuke will stay too. Naruto snorts and tells her that's one promise he's not willing to make.

Naruto always makes her feel secure. He'd never break a promise, he'd wait for her forever. Sakura wets her dry lips as she tries to convince herself that it's nothing out of the ordinary. That this is how Naruto is like with everyone else, but she knows he isn't. And she can't get it off her mind.

Sakura stared at Naruto as he rants about all the promises he made during his training years.

The sun was about to set and she finally figures it out. Naruto will wait for her. That's it, Naruto will just wait for her, literal or metaphorical it doesn't really matter.

It's okay if she doesn't know what they are right now, what he means to her. She likes their current dynamic. She likes being comfortable beside Naruto. The guy she trusted her whole life with. Maybe she feels something more for him but she can think about it some other time.

She looks at their joined hands and she holds on to him tighter.

She didn't see Naruto smile.

* * *

_**Author's note: at first I wanted this to be at least 5 chaps but the manga killed me. so not sure if this is the final chap. i'll try to continue it though. so please leave a comment! thank you!**_


End file.
